


Words fall short in the Windy City

by Pla5t1c_Tanger1ne



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airports, Coffee Shops, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, alternate universe where they are just regular people and not famous and don't know eachother, f1nn5ter is a barista for some reason, the next chapters will be much longer i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pla5t1c_Tanger1ne/pseuds/Pla5t1c_Tanger1ne
Summary: The music filled his mind. He let his thoughts be guided by the gentle words, allowing the song to vocalize what’s on his mind perfectly. He should be thousands of feet in the air, but instead finds himself next to a pretty stranger in a town foreign to them both. Navigating both the Windy City and the way he feels, Dream soon realizes that maybe this city held more for him than he ever anticipated.—Dream and Georges flight's get cancelled and they're stuck in Chicago for the night.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Words fall short in the Windy City

Getting lost in your thoughts has it’s time and place, and Dream decided that 6pm in the airport fell into that list. He was incredibly early for his first flight to Chicago as he accounted for every possible mistake when picking a time to head off to the airport. He never thought he’d take “falling down a flight of stairs and shattering his spine” or “getting mugged” into consideration when planning his day out, but he had paid the price for his caution in boredom after sitting in the Orlando airport for an embarrassing amount of time. Here he was doing the same, just in an airport with much less mickey mouse decorations.

He hopped up from his seat near the gate, seeing as he had a few hours left. He had checked his bag earlier and his carry-on was light, so he threw himself into the busy flow of traffic in the airport. Chicago was a business oriented city, old men in suits crowded the airport. It was something new, he’d give it that. When Dream decided to give himself a few hours to spare in between connecting flights he expected much more to do. All this city had to offer was offices, a sharp contrast to tourist oriented Orlando. At the end of the day it really didn’t matter a lot, he loved time to just be stuck inside his head. 

“The night gets cold but there's smoke in the clouds  
I'm having trouble sleeping and it's stressing me out”

The music plays softly from his headphones, its calming melody the only thing anchoring him to the world around him. He lets himself zone out as he roams around the airport, taking note of the chaos that surrounded him. 

“The words may fall short of something profound  
But every time I'm with you I'm just glad you're around”

The music filled his mind. He let his thoughts be guided by the gentle words, allowing the song to vocalize what’s on his mind perfectly.

He had finally reached the center point of the airport, a large food court. He noticed a bench, and went over to sit down, carefully moving around everyone in the crowd. People were kind of hard to ignore in an environment like this, constantly bumping into his shoulder or shouting loud enough to grab his attention. The beauty of airports, Dream thought to himself as he began to pay more attention to the world around him. In front of him he noticed a family arguing, presumably over which gate to go to. The youngest one in the group wore a red and white t-shirt, which conveniently matched his face as he yelled at his family, cheeks flushed with anger. His father looked at him through a tired expression as he readjusted his green and white bucket hat. A teen boy clutching a blue sheep stuffed animal was lost in his head it seemed, as he was being pushed from all angles (by family and strangers alike) yet barely seemed to notice. That left one last teen boy, a pink-haired punk kid who looked like he was ready to break into one of the planes so he could get back home himself. 

Next to him sat a man in a business suit with a bright blue tie, angrily yelling into his phone. His hair was black and fluffy, though the expression on his face was a marbling of many. He seemed very tired and vaguely upset, though the smile quickly broke through when he took a break from his rambled aggression.

“What do you mean we can’t just trap the kids in the box?? Come on bad, it’s worked in the past.” He whines, finally losing the angered expression as he paused. “Then we can just mess with them, it’ll be fun!”. And that right there was enough for Dream to stop listening and consider calling the authorities.

He looks up to see a coffee shop, one of the many overpriced ones scattered throughout the airport. The line seems shorter than it was when he first landed, so he decided to step in.

“Hi! I can help whoever is next!” The barista yells in Dream’s general direction. “Finn :)” the baristas name tag read, surrounded by a few shark stickers. Dream stepped up to the countertop.

“Hello! What can I get you today?” 

Dream looked up at the menu, deciding once again to order his usual. “I’ll have a venti caramel macchiato, please.” He asked and pulled out his wallet. The barista smiled and took his card, giving him his drink a few minutes later.

Coffee in hand and an hour and forty five minutes until his flight, Dream sat down at the only remaining table in the shop, pulling out his laptop. He had a few more essays due for his college English class, and decided there was no time better than now to dive into it. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn’t notice the boy leaning over his table.

“Hello” The boy said, and Dream looked up. He was significantly shorter than Dream was, dressed in sweatpants and a blue supreme hoodie. Dream looked up at him, confused yet curious as to what the stranger needed him for. The boy seemingly took this as a sign to continue, bringing his rolling suitcase closer to him. “Every table here is taken, do you mind if I sit here?” He asked nervously, his voice betraying the aura of confidence he put up.

“Oh, um yeah sure I don’t mind” He responded, cringing at how awkward he sounded. Words betrayed him constantly, now was just another example of this.  
The stranger looked at him for a second before sitting. “Cool. Thanks.” he said, to which dream only nodded, going back to his work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Let me know if there is anything I need to fix or if there's anything you'd like to see in the future! I appreciate comments and kudos sm :)
> 
> Also get ready for a lot of cameos from random youtubers and public figures, those are so much fun to do, I cannot resist hehe.
> 
> Also this will 100% be at least a few chapters! I have a LOT of ideas I'm very excited for :)
> 
> (also the song mentioned is Every time around by Vansire, highly recommend!)


End file.
